Going to the Arcade
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: Luka hates arcades because the last time she played one, it was broken! Can Miku change her pink-haired friend's mind? Possibly..or maybe Luka will just throw an octopus at Miku's face..who knows! Wait..I know... But! You must read to find out. :D


This is my first Vocaloid fanfic, it's very exciting! I hope you guys will like it..my mind is a bit..creative. xD  
(I don't own Vocaloid or anything about Vocaloid.)

* * *

(Passing by the arcade)

Megurine Luka's thoughts wandered off as she walked endlessly around town, not really going anywhere particular. Suddenly, something caught her eye..it was Hatsune Miku.

"Miku! Hey!" Luka greeted happily, walking inside the arcade.

"Huh? Oh, hey Luka~!" Miku smiled kindly as she ran to hug her. "What brings you to the arcade?" She asked curiously, wondering if Luka realized by now that she stepped in a supposed "mean" arcade.

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Luka panicked, rushing out of the arcade rather quickly.

"Come on Luka! Just because you lost a quarter, doesn't mean the arcade is mean..it's just one of the games were broken." Miku stated reassuringly.

"Whatever..I'm not going in here.." Luka exclaimed, rather angrily.

"You just went in.." Miku sweat-dropped uneasily.

"AGAIN! I'll never go in..again!" Luka intercepted, trying to defend her exclamation.

"Then, let's go to the mall arcade." Miku suggested cleverly. She noticed Luka's grumble and decided to intrigue her. "Plus, I heard their machines aren't broken! And they have better prizes!" She beamed happily, trying to win Luka back into going to arcades.

"I'LL DO IT!" Luka accepted willingly, punching the air with her fist excitingly.

_"SO QUICK!" Miku thought, sweat-dropping a bit at her friend's simpleness, only known by Luka and me._ "Err..okay then." She almost stuttered, and walked towards the mall with her friend by her side.

* * *

(At the mall)

The mall was..so..BIG! It was even bigger than both Luka's and my house combined! I just couldn't wait to go in there, and get my game on! Of course..Luka's mind wandered off, and I saw her crossing the street.

"LUKA! THERE'S A CAR-!" I screamed loudly, trying to grab her hand.

*~WHOOSH~*

The car zoomed by, splattering red stuff all over Miku.

"N-no..no way.." Miku sobbed, looking at her hands sorrowfully. "LUUUUKAAAA~!" She wailed horribly, making everyone stare at her oddly. "I'm so sorry..especially that time I used your toothbrush to wash my toilet." She stated the last sentence simply.

"WHAT?!" Luka yelled angrily, walking behind Miku.

"Huh? You're alive?" Miku asked, rather confused about this now.

"Of course I am!" Luka fumed.

"Then..what's this red stuff..?" Miku asked, licking her own hand, where the red stuff was. "Hmm..slushie." She stated calmly.

"DON'T JUST LICK IT!" Luka yelled, sweat-dropping at Miku's odd ways.

"Wow..I thought this was your blood.." Miku explained.

"EH?! THEN WHY DID YOU LICK IT!?" Luka asked, getting upset.

"I was curious." Miku replied simply, licking at it again.

"Okaayy.." Luka said, a bit befuddled about this. "Anyway..WHY MY TOOTHBRUSH?!" She asked, starting to fume up again.

"Crap, she remembered.." Miku whispered to herself.

* * *

(In the mall, at the arcade)

"So, are you ready to go in?" Miku asked, looking over at her friend, who looked rather scared.

"I-I guess..but..it won't just eat my quarter..will it?" Luka asked fearfully.

"Of course not." Mike smiled cheerfully, earning Luka's smile back.

"I'm ready world! I'M READY TO DO THIS! HEAR ME WORLD!?" Luka yelled rather loudly.

"Um, Luka, I think the "world" heard you.." Miku whispered to her, blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh..crap.." Luka blushed, feeling all the eyes on her. "I don't want to live anymore.." She sighed and laid on the ground sadly,

"Oi, oi..you said you'd play video games at the arcade.." Miku reminded, looking at her depressed friend.

"OH! YES! I almost forgot!" Luka exclaimed, instantly getting up off the floor.

...

* * *

(In the arcade)

"Well, it's time to play a video game. Pick one, Luka." Miku said, giving Luka a few quarters.

"Okay~!" Luka smiled, rushing to all the video games.

"She's..excited.." Miku smiled shakily, sweat-dropping a tad.

"MIKU! I'm going to pick this one~!" Luka stated happily, putting a quarter in the slot.

Miku smiled at Luka sweetly and hoped she would do well in the game. Although, she quickly heard a conversation with the words, "Broken machine." "EXCUSE ME! But which one is broken?!" She asked the two chattering guys.

"The one that that pink-haired girl is in front of." One of the guys pointed out helpfully.

"CRAP!" Miku yelled, rushing to her soon to be ticked off friend. Hoping she could stop her in time, Miku jumped on top of Luka, obviously, Luka wasn't able to play due to the fact her friend was on top of her.

"Why did you jump on me?!" Luka asked, with a hint of a growl.

"Because! This game is broken!" Miku cried out.

"Oh! I'll just play the other game then. Now, get off!" Luka thanked, and pushed Miku off roughly.

"Ouch!" Miku grunted.

Luka quickly pushed the quarter into the game, and awaited for the game to turn on. She noticed it didn't turn on, and she put another one in. And she knew that it was broken. "THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" Luka yelled, about to exit the room.

"Wait! Let's just try another game, okay?" Miku begged, clasping on to her friend's leg.

"Pfft..fine.." Luka huffed as she walked towards a different game. "This is the LAST time! Okay?!" She noted rather loudly.

"Okay, okay." Miku agreed, waiting for the quarter to enter.

"..Well..here I go.." Luka stated, pushing the quarter in, and seeing nothing happen.

"Oh, that game is broken." The janitor said, walking past the fuming Luka.

"W-WHAT?! JUST HOW MANY GAMES HERE ARE BROKEN?!" Luka screamed in anger.

* * *

Well, anyway, I wanted to write that short story mostly because I wanted to, and because Vocaloid is awesome!

I temporarily won't be doing requests because of a story that I'm going to make that contains a lot of chapters. But, if I enjoy your request with absolute love..I will do it.


End file.
